


Lance' Birthday Week

by watsonthebox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonthebox/pseuds/watsonthebox





	1. Day One: Family

Usually July the 28th is a very busy day at the the McClain house. Pots and pans would scratch across the stove tops, sizzling of food adding to the screams of children blowing up balloons and throwing streamers. The sweet smell of cake and churros would drift thought the house, making everyone’s mouth water. But this time, it was different. On this July 28th, the house was quiet. There were no streamers or balloons. Not a smile or laughter. Just silence. Everyone had solemn looks on their faces, tears on some. There was still the smell of cake that lingered throughout the house, but this time, it didn’t seem as sweet. And instead of the birthday boy getting to eat the first slice and sit at the top of the table, there was a lit candle in his place along with wrinkled photograph.

“Now children, we all know that this is a special day. It always will be. Your hermano Lance will come home to us. We may have to miss a few more birthdays, but he will come back home to us.”

Lance’s mom swallowed around the lump in her throat, felling tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes.

“But until then, we have to lift our chins up, and keep are spirits high. Lance wouldn’t want us morning over him like we’ve lost him. So let us wipe away our tears and dig in to this delicious cake! It’s Lance favorite after all!”

The family nodded at her, and the clinks of forks on plates filled the silence. Lance’s dad gently squeezed her hand before getting a piece for them both. They all ate in solemn silence, no one mentioning the tears that fell from their mother’s face onto the slice of cake on her plate.


	2. Day Two: Friends

“GUYS!! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!! EVERYONE HEAD TO THE KITCHEN NOW!!”

Lance’s voice boomed through the castle. The others stumbled over themselves, grabbing their bayards and charging to the kitchen. When they burst through the doors of the kitchen, they all took a fighting stance with they bayards activated.

“Is it the Galra?”

“Did someone infiltrate the castle?”

“Is there a fleet approaching us?”

The team fired off. They were all hastily looking for any signs of danger. Then their eyes landed on Lance.

“Uh, Lance? Why are you wearing an apron?” Keith asked.

Lance wore a white apron that was lined with ruffles and lace. He popped out one hip and placed his hands on his hips.

“I’m glad you asked, Mullet! We have an emergency. A cooking emergency!”

Some groaned and rolled their eyes in response, but Hunk and Coran’s eyes shined.

“Hey now! Don’t go moaning and groaning on me! I didn’t gather all this stuff just to be shut down!”

The team noticed that the counter was lined with various foods and ingredients. Allura stepped toward the counter, poking at the ingredients.

“Lance, what is all of this?”

Lance clapped his hands together and done a little dance.

“For weeks, every time we went to a space mall, I have been searching for the perfect ingredients to make one of my favorite homemade foods! And now, through my own blood, sweat, and tears, I have finally found the perfect ingredients to make it!”

Pidge braced her elbows on the top of the counter, eyeing all the food sprawled out.

“What exactly is you favorite dish?”

Lance rubbed his stomach and gave it a few pats.

“That, my dear Pidgeon, is empanadas. And I’m going to teach you all how to make them.”

Allura brought her hands together and smiled brightly.

“That’s a wonderful idea, Lance! Not only will we bond as a team, but we will all get to taste Earthling food. Well, pretty much that is! Paladins? Shall we make these, ah, empanadas?”

The team nodded and grinned. Lance rolled up his sleeves, eyes bright.

“Let’s do this!!”

~~~~~

Turns out, making empanadas was not as easy as they had originally thought. Lance and Keith gotten into an arguement, which resulted with them and the kitchen being covered with flour. Hunk had slightly cut his finger, which Coran had to patch up. Pidge kept eating the ingredients when she thought no one was looking. And Shiro had somehow managed to burn the first batch. But in the end, they had something that looked like the empanadas that Lance at back at home. Although, these were a light purple color. Lance handed an empanada to everyone.

“Okay, on the count of three, we’ll try them together. 1..2..3!”

They all popped the purple food in their mouth. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut as the flavor burst across his tastebuds.

“Oh quiznak, these taste just like the ones mama made.”

Allura and Coran’s eyes were wide as they reached for another.

“Lance, these are amazing!! You need to teach us how to make more food like this!”

Pidge vigorously shook her head, grabbing a handful and shoveling them in her mouth. “I second that!”

Lance chuckled and nodded his head. “Sounds like a plan. Next time: churros!!” They continued to eat in happy silence, that’s is until Coran stated that someone needed to clean the utter chaos that was the kitchen. Lance spoke up.

“I nominate Shiro clean it because somehow, he burned the first batch of the empanadas, and that was literally his only job.”

“I said I was sorry!”

The team laughed as Shiro birdied his head in his hands, trying to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks. “It’s okay, Shiro. We’ll make Keith help you.”“HEY!!”


	3. Day Three: Love

“Okay children! You know the rules! Lance is turning sixteen; you know the drill! Teo? Would you like to start?”

He nodded his head vigorously. “Because he’s the bestest big brother is the entire universe!”

The family giggled, shaking their head fondly.

“Okay, I pass it on to Maria!” 

A black headed girl stood on her chair, slamming her palms onto the table.

“Because he always braids my hair before school! You’re turn Selena!!” 

An older girl closer to Lance’s age twirled a lock of hair between her fingers with her lips pursed.

“Hmm..for always doing face masks with me. And creating homemade ones with me as well. Lucas, you go now.”

A toddler teetered his way to Lance, crawling into his lap.

“Um b-because he has freckles l-like me!”

Lance pulled Lucas in closer, nuzzling their foreheads together, causing the toddler to giggle. The others listed of reasons, one by one until they reached to their mother.

“Ah, number sixteen. The sixteenth reason why we love Lance…because he is the glue of our family, keeping us close together.”

With tears in his eyes, he blew out all sixteen candles. As the others whooped and clapped, Teo ran up to Lance, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

“Lance, Lance! What did you wish for?”

Lance smirked at him and scooped him in his arms, spinning him around.

“Well little gremlin, you know if I tell you, it won’t come true!”

Teo peered at him, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

“Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssee???”

Lance chuckled at him. “Oh alright. I wished that I could spend my seventeenth birthday just like this. With all of you by my side.”

~~~~~

Lance let the tears fall on his pillow, letting the silence of space fall over him. He hugged the pillow tighter to his chest, gripping it so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He cursed the stars and his childish belief in wishing on them and birthday wishes. The tears fell heavier. He then begin to list seventeen reasons why and what he missed about his family.

“Teo’s laugh when you tickle his feet.”

“Mama’s hugs when I had a bad day.”

“The karaoke nights with Selena.”

“The way Lucas’s nose crinkles with he colors.”

“Because they always believed in me and my dreams, no matter how ridiculous they were.”

…….


	4. Day Four: Earth

For day four, I just uploaded the song Earth by Sleeping at Last on my Tumblr blog. I didn't write anything; apologies!! Anywho, if you're like to listen to it, its on my blog "watsonthebox" Feel free to stop by and say hello!! <3


	5. Day Five: Blue

Blue had somehow managed to convince Lance and the others to let just the two go on a solo mission. Blue had requested Lance ask Allura, who had agreed because Zarkon and his fleet hadn’t attacked for a few days. So, it was just Blue and Lance, flying through outer space.

“Blue, where are you even taking me?”

Blue only answered with an amused hum. Lance rolled his eyes fondly, letting her take him where she pleased. Lance gazed at the stars that flew past them, watching them as the flickered and shined. In the corner of Lance’s eye, he could see a small pastel purple dot. As Blue flew toward it, Lance realized that was a planet. Blue suddenly cut off Lance’s vision, so he couldn’t see the planet as they landed.

“Hey! What was that for?”

Lance could basically feel the laughter coming from Blue in his head. They softly landed, and Lance could hear a faint crunch as Blue’s paws hit the ground. A familiar hiss flooded throughout the cockpit as Blue lowered her jaw, allowing Lance to step out into the new planet.

“Blue, what is this place? Why did you-”

Lance dropped his sentence, letting the words drift away with the gentle breeze. The planet was beautiful. Blue had landed on what appeared to be a beach. The water was a pastel purple, and the sand was a soft blue color. Strange birds with four wings flew across the sky, their calls almost sounding like bells. Lance could clearly see the various aquatic life in the water, watching as rainbow-scales fish swam through iridescent seaweed.

“Blue..this place is amazing. Breathtaking. But…why did you bring me here?”

Lance’s eyes fluttered shut as Blue showed him an image: it was him and his family, playing and splashing around back at him home beach. Lance had a wide smile on his face, tilting his head back and laughing loudly as he and his siblings splashed each other. Lance opened his eyes, glistening with unshed tears. 

“Blue..thank you.”

He walked toward the shoreline, taking off his boots and letting the sand sink in between his toes. He let the waves wash over his ankles, smiling softly, letting fond memories of his family wash over him. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Blue creep behind him. With a swift move, Blue bit the collar of Lance’s suit, lifting him into the air.

“B-Blue?! What are you doing?? Put me down-”

Without letting Lance finish his sentence, Blue tossed him into the water, Lance screaming the whole time. With a splash, Lance quickly resurfaced.

“What the heck what that for?! I’m going to get even you hear me? B-Blue? What are you doing? Oh. OH QUIZNAK!!”

With a pounce, Blue jumped into the water with Lance, splashing him with large waves.

“Okay, that’s it! It is ON!!”

Lance and Blue continued to splash each other. Blue could feel the love for Paladin and happiness in her grow as she watched her Paladin grin and laugh, just as he had with his family.


	6. Day Six: Birthday

For Lance’s birthday, there were three parties. But he only knew about one. This one, he was in space, with his friends and teammates. He woke up that morning, feeling a little sad; he knew that his family would miss him. Just as much as he missed them. He wasn’t expecting a whole lot that day, maybe a few “Happy Birthday Lance!” or maybe “Do you feel any older?” from his team. So you could imagine his surprise when he went to breakfast to find that nobody was there. He knew this never happened, but shrugged his shoulders.

“They’re probably training or something.”

He walked to the kitchen, hopping My some miracle that the castle knew that it was his birthday and it would have something other then green space goo. Of course, this didn’t happen. Lance sighed and he filled himself a plate full of goo.

“Happy birthday to me.” He mumbled.

As he walked back to the large dining table, he kept his eyes on the jiggling goo, poking it and shaking it, entertained by its little dance. So entertained that he didn’t see the team scurrying to hide. When Lance started to sit down, the team jumped out.

“SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!!!!”

Lance let out a shriek and fell back, toppling over his chair. His flipped his plate of goo, flinging it all over the room and getting all in his hair. The team rushed over, huddling over Lance trying to hold in their laughter.

“What the quiznak?! Aw man, I’ve got goo in my hair; I’m definitely gonna have to deep condition you guys. What’s even going on?”

The team couldn’t contain their laughter. Shiro helped him and, patting him on the back.

“Surely you remembered your own birthday Lance!”

Lance eyes widened at his words. “W-what?”

Hunk scooped him up, giving him a bone-crushing hug. “It’s your birthday, dude! We’ve been planning this for weeks! You didn’t think we forgot, did you? I mean, just check out these awesome decorations!” 

Lance finally took a chance to look around. The kitchen was hastily decorated with balloons, streamers, and confetti. Lance walked to the table, noticing there was a large cake that was decorated with stars and constellations on the top while the sides had raindrops and the outline of a beach. Lance couldn’t stop the tears as he took it all him. He turned to his team, smiling a shaky wide smile.

“Thank you. To all of you. This means…so much to me. More than you know.”

The team smile gently at him, all giving him a large group hug. Pidge broke out first.

“Okay, isn’t this supposed to be a party?! Enough with all this lovey dovey mess, and let’s get this party started!”

Lance’s eyes shinned and let out a whoop.“Alright, let’s do it! Keith, I bet I can eat more cake than you can!” 

“What?! Oh, it is on!!”

~~~~~

The second party that was held for Lance’s birthday was at his home. His birthday usually brought the house life and happiness, loud laughs and the screams of young children. But not this year. Instead of laughs and celebration, there were tears and silence. Instead of sparkling eyes with birthday candles lit, there was dull eyes full of tears, as they lit candles around a picture of their lost family. Lost, but still alive. His family all blew out 17 different candles, but they all had the same wish: bring Lance back home. Safe and alive.

~~~~~

The third party that held for Lance’s birthday was at the Garrison. But it wasn’t your normal party. They were hundreds of student volunteers, searching for any clues about their missing classmates. The search party was doomed at the beginning. The professors knew that Lance and his friends left no trace behind, and never telling the students or parents what truly happened. They had just told them that they had simply vanished. The Garrison only cares that their track record was clean, their tracks covered. Drawing the party to an unsuccessful close, the students all lit floating lanterns, some with written messages while others simple had their names written on them. They released them, one by one. The lanterns lit up the sky, soaring higher and higher, almost appearing the they would float all the way to space. Maybe then, Lance would know how much he was loved and missed.


	7. Day Seven: Freebie

"Lance, this is a bad idea. We're gonna get caught and then we're gonna go to space jail. They'll probably probe us and make us pee in bottles and you know they won't care about hygiene and-"

"Hunk! My man! My buddy! My dude! My smol sunshine child! We won't get caught, okay? My and my siblings would do this all the time, and we only got caught once! Now be quiet! If we keep taking then we'll get caught for sure!"

Hunk pales at his words, but kept his mouth closed. Keith, however, hurried up to Lance, grabbing his wrist.

"What do you mean 'only caught once'?!"

Lance rolled his eyes and gave Keith a small pat on the top of his head.

"Chill, Mullet! And yeah, but it was only because my sister ratted us out because we wouldn't let her come with us." Lance eyes glazed over as he rubbed his butt. "I swear there's still an imprint of mama's chanclas."

Pidge pushed them forward. "That's a really great story Lance, but can we please get a move on before we actually get caught? How you convinced me to do this, I'll never figure out."

Lance gave her a Cheshire Cat grin. "They don't call me the sliver-tongued devil for nothing."

"I thought they called you the tailor."

"That too."

The team continued to sneak through the empty space mall, stopping ever so often to check for security guards. It was Lance's idea in the first place. The team stopped at this mall to restock on supplies and while Lance was wondering around, he came across this strange shop that sold swimming pools that was filled with an lilac water-like substance. He had convinced Keith, Hunk, and Pidge to sneak (break) into the pool after hours so they could all have a little pool party. He told Allura and Shiro that they were just going to explore a nearby planet, and they were none the wiser. So here they were, sneaking around a space mall, praying that they wouldn't get caught.

"Aha! Found it! Lemme just pick the lock."

Lance reached into his hair and pulled out a bobby-pin.

Keith deadpanned. "Did you just pull a fucking bobby-pin out of your hair? Why do you even have that?!"

"I saw Kim Possible do it once and I was inspired, alright!"

"Who the heck is Kim Possible?"

Lance whirled around, clutching his heart, aspirated.

"Blasphemy!! What the quiznak Keith, how do you not know who Kim Possible is?! As soon as we get back, we're gonna find a way to watch-"

"Lance!! Just pick the lock!" Pidge interrupted.

Hunk leaned into Pidge, whispering into her ear. "How does Lance even know how to pick a lock?"

Pidge just shrugged. "Probably the mafia."

With a satisfying click, the door swung open. With a soft whoop, Lance through he shirt over his head, eyes bright.

"Let's do this!"  
~~~~~  
They were all having fun, splashing one another (Lance and Keith were having a full war). That was until, a familiar voice cut through the air.

"PALADINS! WHAT THE QUIZNAK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

The team froze and slowly turned to the voice, only to see a fuming Allura and Shiro, who had his arms crossed while sporting a disappointed dad look. Pidge whispered a small "fuck." while Hunk paled and squeaked out a "I think I'd rather be probed." Keith slowly began to sink to the bottom of the pool while Lance was frozen in place, giving them a shaky grin and finger guns.

"Haha, hey you guys! Fancy seeing you here!"

Allura tapped her foot in response, face growing red with anger. Allura then slowly reached down toward her shoes. All hell broke loose.

"RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!! IT'S LAS CHANCLAS!!!"

The team scurried out the pool, running madly toward the exit, Allura and Shiro hot on their tails.

"I hate you Lance. I hate you so much right now." Pidge yelled.

"I agree with Pidge!" Keith yelled along.

"Okay, you can all tell me how much you hate me when we get back to the castle. But for now, RUN!!!"

And run they did, as fast as their legs could go. What none of them didn't know: a whole team of security guards watched the whole scene, laughing madly and chocking on their drinks, tears streaming down their faces. Some cheered for Allura and Shiro while the other cheered for Lance and the other, placing bets on who would win.


End file.
